Aniversário e confusão
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Bem, gente, pelo que me consta, Kai-tenshi tá de níver, então por que não fazer uma fic em comemoração? Fic recheada de confusões e muita maluquice, quer saber mais? leia! ATUALIZAÇÃO ON! o/ agora tá
1. Aniversársário e confusão part 1

Bom gente, (por que eu sempre começo assim? ¬¬), continuando, segundo a aninha, Kai-Tenshi faz aniversário dia 8 de Agosto de 88 né? Então decidi fazer uma fic em comemoração ao níver dele. Afinal, tenho que movimentar essa sessão também né?

Votando à tradição:

(*_imitação barata de voz de zumbi (preguiça)) _

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence, e sim Takao Aoki - pelo menos as três primeiras temporadas.

Dedicada ao Kai-Tenshi, Xia M. (obrigada pela sua review, viu fofa! ^^), aninha e Tsuki!

Essa fanfic é de autoria minha (Nêssa Hiwatari) e NÃO tem fins lucrativos. (Escrita exatamente dia 3 de agosto)

Boa leitura.

...

Já era de manhã, dia seis de Agosto, e Kai estava tomando café e lendo um jornal tranquilamente. Os outros, porém ainda estavam dormindo, como era de costume. A maioria estava na mansão de Kai passando as duas últimas semanas de férias. Entretanto, um outro jovem além do Hiwatari, acordara mais cedo que o próprio. Milagrosamente, esse jovem era Takao, ele acordara e havia ido ao quarto de Kyouju e lá permaneceu.

Kai, como era de se esperar, notou algo de suspeito na atitude do amigo, Takao só acordava ao meio dia, e o fato de hoje ele acordar as seis, o deixara inquieto, pois significava que o outro estava aprontando algo. Contudo, decidiu não interferir contanto que não sobrasse para ele.

No quarto, Kyouju estava mexendo em alguns arquivos do seu computador enquanto ouvia uma porção de idéias sem-noção do amigo.

Takao: ... Daí a gente põe uma mesa bem grandona e faz um Buffet- não, melhor ainda, fazemos dois, não, três Buffet e então-

Kyouju: É, e cadê o dinheiro? -Interrompeu Kyouju sem grande entusiasmo, estava ouvindo o Takao desde manhã cedo e seus ouvidos imploravam por um mísero segundo de silêncio.

Takao: A gente põe na conta do Sr. Dickenson. -Respondia Takao como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Kyouju se virou sabendo que aquilo seria loucura.

Kyouju: Você tá maluco Takao? Não podemos fazer uma coisa dessas!

Takao: Relaxa aí Cheef, o Sr. Dickenson nem vai ligar, afinal de contas, ele tá me devendo um favor, e uma graninha agora vêm bem a calhar. -Dizia Takao na maior "tranqüilidade".

Kyouju: Se você diz...

Takao: Poisé, onde eu parei mesmo? Ah é, o Buffet, então, a gente põe bem no centro da sala e... (*continuando a falar)

Kyouju: Oh Deus...

...

De volta à cozinha, Rei e Max estavam tomando café, era umas oito da manhã e Kai já havia saído a trabalho da empresa Hiwatari Corp.* Rei olhava com um interesse incomum para o próprio prato, já imaginando o que Takao estaria aprontando a essa hora. Desde que tivera uma conversa com ele dias antes, Rei ficou nervoso com que conseqüências aquilo poderia trazer a ele.

(_"dias antes")_

_Takao: Hey, que bom que você veio Ray, tava te esperando, senta aí! _

_Rei: Espero que seja algo importante pra você me ligar quase na hora do serviço._

_Takao: Ih, qual é, parece até o Kai com esse mau humor todo._

_Rei: Diz logo o que é._

_Takao: Tá é o seguinte, é que eu to querendo organizar uma festa, e, to precisando de uma ajuda sabe?_

_Rei: Festa? Que festa?_

_Nessa hora alguém abre a porta do escritório onde estavam Takao, e Rei._

_-Opa! Eu ouvi alguém dizer festa?_

_Takao: Max! Cê demorou cara!_

_Max: Desculpa, foi mau aí gente, é que tive que fazer um serviço na loja do meu pai, depois te conto, mas fala ai, que festa é essa?_

_Takao: Vai dizer que você esqueceu?_

_Max assumiu um semblante mais sério, uma mistura de embaraço e nervosismo._

_Max: Er... Takao, você, não tá falando daquilo não, né?_

_Takao: É, tudo bem que ano passado não deu muito certo-_

_Rei: Nem ano retrasado..._

_Max: Nem ANTES do ano retrasado _

_Takao: Por isso mesmo. Esse ano a gente consegue! _

_Rei/Max: Oh Deus..._

_Voltando a realidade..._

Max: Aí Rei, você tá bem cara?

Rei: Hm? O que?

Max: Perguntei se você tá bem?

Rei: Tô ótimo.

Max: Cara, você tá pálido! Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo.

Rei: Você por acaso se esqueceu do que aconteceu da última vez Max?

_E de volta ao flashback..._

_Estavam todos no dojo do avô do Takao, tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado, Max estava dando os últimos retoques na sala de jantar com a ajuda de Kyouju. Na cozinha, Takao e Ray preparavam o bolo – ou pelo menos tentavam por que Takao queria comer todos os ingredientes._

_Takao: Ah, só um pedaço Rei, eu prometo que vai ser o último! Deeexa? Por favor!_

_Rei: Pela milésima vez Takao, NÃO! _

_Takao inflou as bochechas como uma criança mimada e se esparramou pala mesa onde estava sentado._

_Rei: Pelo visto você não mudou nada, parece uma criança._

_Takao: Não enche!_

_Quando Rei terminou de mexer a massa, pegou uma bandeja (redonda), e derramou todo o conteúdo da mesma colocando de seguida no forno._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X_

_Minutos depois..._

_Rei: O bolo tá pronto!_

_Takao: Legal! -Takao já ia avançando no bolo, mas Rei foi mais rápido e conseguiu desviar antes que ele pudesse fazer algum estrago na sua "obra prima"._

_Takao: Poxa. Eu só ia provar, quem sabe pode estar com gosto ruim..._

_Rei: Tá ótimo Takao, nem vem! Até por que eu já provei... _

_Takao: Isso não é justo, eu quero provar também! -Takao já segurava a borda da bandeja._

_Rei: larga isso Takao, você vai acabar derrubando!_

_Takao: Não, só depois que eu provar!_

_Max: Também quero! -Max foi logo chegando e segurou a outra ponta da bandeja._

_Takao: Eu primeiro!_

_Max: Não, eu primeiro!_

_Rei: Soltem antes que- KAI!? –e soltou na hora a bandeja com o susto_

_Antes mesmo que se desse conta, o bolo saiu voando atingido Kai em cheio, que caiu sentado e com o rosto todo lambuzado de chocolate._

_Kyouju: Eu tentei avisar..._

_Kai (*de olhos faiscando e uma aura negra saindo detrás dele): VOCÊS ESTÃO MORTOS!_

_Fim do flashback..._

Rei: Viu? No final, sobrou pra mim, por que eu que preparei o bolo que manchou o cachecol do Kai. EU SUEI PRA FAZER AQUELA MANCHA SAIR!

Max: Er... Poisé né... –Max estava com um sorriso amarelo

Takao finalmente saiu do quarto e foi em direção à cozinha para tomar café, já que tinha acordado cedo e ainda por cima não tinha comido nada. Encontrou Max e Rei, e foi logo para junto dos dois.

Takao: O que vocês estão conversando aí? –Takao estava com uma bandeja enorme de comida nas mãos

Rei: Lembrando de como eu me ferrei no seu último plano de aniversário!

Takao: "Que isso"... No final a gente comprou outro bolo e o Kai até se divertiu um pouco... Pena que ele saiu cinco minutos depois

Rei/Max: ¬¬

Takao: Mas dessa vez vai sair do jeito que eu planejei, pode ter certeza!

Rei: É. Você sempre diz isso e a gente sempre acaba na pior...

Takao: Deixa de ser estraga-prazer Rei.

Max: Mas o que o Rei disse tem tudo a ver!

Takao: Ah Max! Vamos lá, é o aniversário do nosso amigo! -Max pensou um pouco, mas por fim...

Max: Sabe... Acho que o Takao tem razão...

Rei: Max!? Você pirou? Já esqueceu o que aconteceu!?

Max: Bom, eu também ficaria furioso se alguém acertasse um bolo na minha cara...

Takao: Yeah! Isso aí Max! E então Rei? Tá com a gente ou não?

Rei: Vocês não existem... Tudo bem, eu topo.

Takao: Isso aí!

Alguns minutos depois, Rei, Takao e Max, estavam no quarto de Kyouju, planejando todos os preparativos para a festa.

Kyouju: Primeiro, o essencial para uma festa de aniversário surpresa, é saber a hora certa para organizar a sala sem que o Kai perceba, e acho que isso será o grande desafio, por que o Kai é sempre desconfiado e está de olho em tudo!

Takao: Ah, isso tudo é uma grande besteira, não tem nada do que se preocupar por que sei exatamente o horário do Kai.

Rei: Sabe é? -Rei provocava Takao

Max: Como? -E Max botava lenha na fogueira.

Takao: Parem com isso!

Kyouju: Vamos logo com isso gente!

Takao: Tá legal. Kai acorda exatamente às cinco da manhã. Sai para o trabalho às cinco e meia. Volta oito horas nos dias de segunda e terça-feira, e na quarta até a sexta feira volta às nove. Dificilmente sai nos finais de semana, menos quando tem conferência, na maioria das vezes fora da cidade, e só costuma voltar no outro dia.

Todos ficaram de boca aberta com a explicação de Takao, já que ele quase nunca prestava atenção em outra coisa além de Beyblade ou comida.

Kyouju: Isso vai ajudar muito. Bom trabalho Takao! O segundo passo é o lugar.

Max: Por que a gente não faz aqui na mansão?

Kyouju: Por que é burrice! Os empregados estão sempre de olho em tudo e sempre estão informando ao Kai tudo o que acontece nessa mansão!

Max: Credo, parece uma penitenciária.

Rei: Mas onde vamos fazer então?

Max: Eu não sei, não conheço nenhum outro lugar.

Kyouju: Nem eu.

Takao: Que tal a ALB? O Sr. Dickenson disse que a gente podia ir lá sempre que precisarmos.

Rei: É, acho que é uma boa. Mas como a gente vai levar o Kai até lá?

Takao: A gente inventa uma desculpa...

Kyouju: Tá bom gente, já temos tudo planejado, falta agora organizar e pronto.

Takao: Então quando começamos?

Kyouju: Acho que por hoje chega, vamos dar uma descansada, e amanhã começamos.

E cada um foi para o seu devido quarto.

Horas mais tarde, Kai havia retornado para mansão. Estranhou sobre o fato de todos estarem dormindo, pois normalmente estão assistindo a algum filme, jogando vídeo game, comendo ou fazendo tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Andou pela cozinha e se serviu com uma dose de café, estava cansado, pois tinha tido um dia "cheio", mas ainda não poderia descansar, tinha que primeiro assinar vários relatórios da empresa, e conseqüentemente, ler todos um por um antes de assiná-los. Ficou a noite toda, terminando somente na alta da madrugada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Já no outro dia, os quatro saíram sorrateiramente até a porta, mas encontraram com Kai na sala assistindo televisão.

Kai: Aonde vocês vão?

Kyouju: Er... Nós?

Kai o olhou de forma desconfiada, ele estava dando rodeios e isso não era típico dele.

Kai: Sim, pra onde vão?

Kyouju: Ah sim, nós, é, hum, fala pra ele Max!

Max: Eu? Diz pra ele Rei!

Rei: Quem sabe é o Takao!

Takao: _Traíras... _Bom, é que, tipo assim, sabe como é né? A gente tava aqui... Sem fazer nada... Daí a gente ficou pensando em dar uma saída né... Sabe... Andar um pouco e... Hun... Comer fora...

Kai: Mas ainda é de dia.

Takao: _Ferrou!_

Max: É por isso mesmo, você sabia que o café da manhã da tia Lucinda é uma delícia? É que ela faz uma comida tão boa que a gente pensou que não é má idéia ver o cardápio do café da manhã e ver se ela também não prepara um prato exótico dessa vez, tipo, de outros países, seria o máximo e-

Kai: Vão logo. –Kai já estava farto daquela conversa que não ria levar a nada

Kai: Só avisando que não estarei aqui amanhã, tenho uma conferência de última hora na China.

Todos: O QUÊ!?

CONTINUA...

...

Bom pessoal, era pra ser uma one-shot, mas to vendo que terei de dividir em duas partes ou ninguém ia agüentar ler tanto, e já tá de bom tamanho do jeito que está, dessa vez eu tô tentando uma de humor, mas pra mim não tá tão assim, como eu quero sabe?, e só pra mim ter certeza, queria a opinião de vocês, então tipo, o que acham de ir lá embaixo e mandar uma review dizendo o que acharam desse?

(para os curiosos (as): Hiwatari Corp.: antiga Biovolt. O rumo da empresa havia mudado e a abadia ou pelo menos o interior das instalações situado logo abaixo, havia sido fechado e um novo edifício foi construído, sendo uma empresa de construção de novas peças para o Beyblade, assim como importação e exportação da mesma, além de que é uma aliada à ALB, só que fundada na Rússia), enfim, (eu sempre fujo do assunto ¬¬ #fato)

N/A): E queiram desculpar se encontrarem algum erro T.T

Bey-jus e até a próxima!


	2. Aniversário e confusão part 2

Hey gente! Como diz um Migão meu: Tudo de Borest?

Tá certo olha, eu to akê cum La conttinuação da segunda parte da fic. Ainda não estou muito acostumada a postar fanfics (eu fiquei quase uns dois anos me decidindo ¬¬) Mas não pretendo enrolar muito não, só dizer que apreciem a leitura. (hoje não tô no meu normal...)

E vamos à tradição de novo...

Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence, nem nunca pertenceu.

Essa fanfic é de minha autoria e não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

Novamente, dedico a todos que me apoiaram: Julie, minha Best friend do coração. Anamatéia, minha escritora favorita, obrigada pela review da outra fic n.n, Tsuki, muito obrigada pelas suas dicas, e também à Xia, que ultimamente tem sido minha sensei!

...

Dia sete de Agosto, véspera do "dia especial", Takao, Ray, Max e Kyouju estavam na mansão ainda "chocados" com que o ex-capitão havia acabado de pronunciar.

Takao: O-o que você disse!?

Kai: Estou indo à China para uma conferência de última hora e não tenho previsão de quando chego, mas quando chegar, eu não quero descobrir que vocês aprontaram por aqui, entenderam! – Dizia Kai no seu atual tom autoritário.

Takao: Mas tem mesmo que ser hoje?

Kai: Tem... – No fundo Kai estava desconfiado de algo

Max: Deixa pra outro dia!

Rei: Semana que vem!

Kyouju: Pelo menos daqui dois dias!

Kai nada disse, ainda se perguntava o motivo para tanta algazarra, mas tinha de trabalhar, e como era de costume, virou as costas indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Kyouju: Tanto trabalho para nada...

Max: É Takao, esse ano também não vai dar...

Rei: Mais sorte no próximo ano... – Tocava no ombro do amigo

Takao: Me recuso! Eu vou fazer essa festa nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça! –Dizia Takao determinado.

Kyouju: Quando ele mete uma coisa na cabeça...

Max: Mas Takao, ele vai pra China!

Takao: Se a gente não consegue fazer o Kai ir à festa, vamos fazer a festa ir até o Kai!

Max: Isso parece emocionante!

Rei: Eu ainda não sei por que tanta cisma com um aniversário...

Kyouju: Nem eu...

Takao: E qual o problema em querer comemorar o aniversário de alguém?

Max: Bom, nenhum, mas como vamos organizar uma festa na China? E onde?

Takao: Deixem isso comigo!

...

Já era cerca de uma hora da tarde, e Kai estava no seu quarto arrumando a sua mala. Gostava de arrumar do jeito que gostava, sendo que eram poucos os empregados que Kai deixava entrar em seu quarto. Por dentro, Kai não gostava de ter que ir viajar, muito menos trabalhar, mas ele tinha que se sustentar, além de que a empresa, foi tudo o que restou do seu pai antes do seu avô tomá-la de volta e destruí-la com aquele laboratório de pesquisas. Ele se sentia na obrigação de herdá-la, e sabia também, que não poderia mais viver de campeonatos.

Kai:_ Campeonatos... Quando foi a última vez que treinei ou pelo menos tirei um tempo para a Suzaku? Ultimamente tenho trabalhado como louco. Sei muito bem que não estou feliz assim, mas..._

Os pensamentos de Kai foram interrompidos pelo barulho que vinha atrás da porta. Fechou sua mala e abrindo a porta logo em seguida.

Kai: Takao?

Takao: Oi.

Kai: O que quer?

Takao: Bom, eu... É que... Você não quer ir, não é?

Kai: Do que está falando?

Takao: Eu sei que você não quer isso, aliás, tá escrito na sua cara que você nunca quis trabalhar nessa empresa.

Kai: Está enganado Takao. Essa empresa foi fundada pelo meu avô, isso é verdade, mas-

Takao: Como você pode ser tão cego!?

Kai: ...

Takao: Kai, todo mundo aqui sabe disso, você tem trabalhado todos os dias, não tem descansado um dia sequer, dá um tempo pra você mesmo, você não pode viver toda a sua vida nessa droga de empresa!

Kai de alguma forma se sentiu nervoso, não que o comentário de Takao fosse de alguma maneira exagerada. Mas dizer que aquela empresa fosse uma droga, o havia deixado furioso, porém, no fim ele sabia que o amigo queria o seu bem, mas ele não abandonaria a empresa, tinha muita gente dependendo daquele emprego e além de tudo, era também algo importante para ele e decidiu novamente o ignorar.

Kai: Não posso me atrasar.

Takao: Kai! Volta aqui!

Mas novamente o russo o ignorou.

Logo depois, Rei, Max e Kyouju saíram detrás do corredor onde estavam escondidos.

Takao: Bom gente, pelo visto o "plano A" falhou, agora vamos para o plano B.

Kyouju: E você tinha um plano B?

Takao: Olhe e aprenda.

...

Minutos mais tarde, Kai já havia chegado ao aeroporto aonde iria para a China, já tinha o passaporte e foi logo entrando no avião, se sentou e começou a ler mais uma dúzia de relatórios.

Longe daquele avião, Takao e sua turma falavam com uma atendente de vôo.

Takao: Com licença senhorita, poderia me dizer se o vôo para a China já partiu?

A mulher digitou alguma coisa no computador e depois de alguns segundos respondeu:

Atendente: Ainda não, o vôo para a China parte daqui a cinco minutos.

Takao: E o vôo está lotado?

Atendente: Deixe-me ver – A senhorita voltou a digitar em seu computador - Sinto muito rapazes, mas todos os vôos estão lotados.

Takao: _Droga!_

Kyouju: Takao, dessa vez não tem jeito, vamos voltar!

Takao: ...

Rei: Takao, dessa vez não podemos fazer mais nada, mas que tal agente tentar ano que vem?

Mas Takao olhava para outra coisa.

Takao: Talvez...

Longe dali, o avião finalmente decolou, Kai sabia que ia demorar apenas algumas horas para chegar ao seu destino. Guardou os documentos em uma pasta separada, e tirou do seu bolso, o Bit que sempre guardava consigo. Não parecia muito o feitio dele, mas ele adorava relembrar os velhos tempos, ele não vivia do passado, isso era verdade, mas por que não recordar?- Ele se perguntava. Adorava lembrar os velhos tempos, dos dias de capitão nos Bladebreakers, das batalhas, treinos e campeonatos. Se pudesse voltaria no tempo, mas sabia que aquilo era bobagem, por que os tempos mudam, com ele não era diferente, ele agora tinha uma nova vida, um emprego promissor como presidente da Companhia Hiwatari, era bem sucedido e sentia orgulho disso, pra ele, o Beyblade havia ficado para trás, definitivamente.

Kai: _Definitivamente..._ – Sussurrava ele roçando os dedos no Bit, e a carícia era correspondida com o calor de Suzaku, fiel companheira.

"_Kai! Não importa se você esquecer o seu passado, eu sempre estarei com você!"_

Kai: Sei disso... Eu também estarei com você. Sempre. – Kai sussurrava baixinho tornando a guardá-la no bolso. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

...

"Ai! Não empurra!"

"Foi mal, uma mala caiu na minha cabeça!"

"Segura!"

"Você pisou no meu pé!"

"A idéia foi sua então não reclama!"

Na parte escura do avião, no lugar onde colocavam as malas que não cabiam nos compartimentos dos assentos, estavam o grupo de amigos, Takao, Rei, Max e Kyouju.

Rei: De onde você tirou essa idéia heim Takao?

Takao: Vi num filme. Hehe

...

Horas mais tarde, o vôo já havia chegado ao seu destino. Kai saiu com calma do avião e pegou um táxi indo em direção a um hotel próximo que havia reservado.

Chegando lá, Kai largou a mala em um canto qualquer, já estava quase desistindo da tal conferência, estava tudo muito corrido e seu corpo não conseguia acompanhar. Desabou na cama e tirou um longo cochilo.

O grupo de amigos, por outro lado, estavam tendo dificuldades em arranjar um quarto. Já eram quatro da tarde e não entendiam quase nada da cidade, podendo contar apenas com Rei, que conhecia os nomes e conseguia se comunicar com mais facilidade.

Depois de quase uma hora de tanto andarem por lá e por cá, conseguiram enfim achar um hotel, e com preços não muito elevados.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Kai acordou com o vibrar de seu telefone em cima da mesa de cabeceira, ele apenas esticou o braço, tateando, até pegar o telefone e levar ao seu ouvido.

_"Kai? Aqui é o Sr. Dickenson, só reforçando, a conferência começa às nove da manhã, compareça, é uma reunião importante, não falte!"_

Kai segurou o telefone com força, o bateu bruscamente na mesinha fazendo uma rachadura na tela da mesma. Depois de alguns segundos, andou até o banheiro e tomou um breve banho. Tomou uma xícara de café apenas antes de tornar a pegar um táxi.

-Aonde vai, senhor? – perguntou o motorista de aparência velha, mas que parecia simpático.

Kai: ALB - Respondeu Kai num tom seco.

Motorista: O senhor me parece familiar, por acaso não é o presidente da Hiwatari Corp?

Kai: Hn. Sou.

Motorista: Li sobre você, e ao que me consta é muito promissor e aparece todos os dias nos jornais e televisão, pelo visto você trabalhou muito para conseguir esse sucesso tão grande, não?

Kai: ...

Motorista: Hehehehe você é um homem de poucas palavras, mas me diz uma coisa, você sempre sonhou em trabalhar em uma empresa de grande porte? Pois pelo que me lembro, você também foi um grande Blader no passado.

Kai: O Beyblade ficou para trás agora, tenho muitos compromissos, não tenho tempo para brincar.

Motorista: Meu jovem, você deveria aproveitar melhor a vida.

Kai: Isso é o que você diz.

Motorista: Hehe, eu também já fui chefe de uma grande companhia, mas eu sempre fui um apaixonado, então decidi pensar no que realmente eu queria para minha vida, afinal, nunca se sabe quando o dia de nossa morte chega, então eu decidi que tivesse o que tivesse de fazer, eu faria o que me desse vontade, e morreria feliz.

Kai não estava entendendo onde aquele homem queria chegar, mas ele acabou pensando sobre o que o velho senhor havia lhe dito. Durante toda a viagem, o homem falava sobre sua vida e até grandes feitos que participara, e apesar de Kai ser retraído, até conversou com o velho senhor também.

Motorista: Bom meu jovem, chegamos!

Kai: Obrigado. – Respondeu o russo estendendo-lhe uma nota

Motorista: Oh não meu jovem, não quero o seu dinheiro, a conversa agradável que tivemos foi o suficiente. Boa sorte pra você e espero conversar com você de novo! – Disse o senhor com um sorriso no rosto

Kai: Muito obrigado, tenha um bom dia.

O homem foi embora. Kai adentrou ao grande edifício da ALB, caminhou por alguns corredores. Todos eles tinham a mesma cor, pintados com um vermelho bem escuro que deixava o lugar com aspecto um pouco tenebroso. As portas eram de vidros escuros e passando pelas salas de atendimento, escutavam-se os telefones e muita barulheira. Kai desejava naquele momento ter ficado no carro, queria apenas sumir, mas sabia que era seu compromisso, enfim chegou a tal sala. Ficou olhando por alguns míseros segundos antes de rodar a maçaneta da porta abrindo apenas um pouco, mas parou.

...

Takao estava em uma sala enorme arrumando os últimos preparativos, junto com os amigos e também com outros convidados que também ajudavam, bem como alguns membros da antiga equipe White Tigers e Neo Borg. A sala estava toda enfeitada, balões e faixas em todo o canto, deixando-o com um aspecto bastante alegre.

Max: Takao, você ainda não me disse por que tá fazendo tudo isso.

Rei: Eu tava pensando a mesma coisa.

Os outros – incluindo os convidados das equipes citadas – olharam para Takao que estava em uma escada colando um cartaz.

Takao: Por quê? Isso não está óbvio? Não é só aniversário de um amigo. É "O" aniversário de um amigo. Tá certo que das outras vezes, mesmo não dando certo, era só pra comemorar, fazê-lo se divertir e mostrar a ele que tem amigos, de verdade. O Kai é um amigo muito especial, tudo bem que quase não nos damos bem, mas ele é. Ele pode ser arrogante, mal encarado, até um idiota, mas Kai sempre lutou por tudo para conseguir aquilo que ele queria, até pela nossa amizade. Kai é de longe um grande companheiro, é batalhador, luta com muita garra e nunca desistiu de nada, nem de seus objetivos. Hoje, eu quero lembrá-lo, que ele também é especial, que merece ser feliz e que isso realmente vale à pena, mas que ele tem se esquecido, e como amigos, temos a obrigação de mostrar a ele o real sentido da amizade, e que mesmo que ele negue para si mesmo, estaremos lá sempre com ele, de braços abertos para o que ele precisar.

E é o que eu penso.

De súbito, Takao olhou para a porta abrindo lentamente. Depois de olhar bem, viu que era nada mais nada menos, que o próprio Kai. Sua mala estava no chão, e uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do jovem Hiwatari, nunca em sua vida havia sonhado em ouvir palavras tão reconfortantes, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se sentia alguém especial, que era visto, não com desprezo ou ódio, e sim com carinho e atenção. Takao não esperava que o amigo chegasse tão cedo, mas não se sentiu envergonhado nem nada do tipo, pois o que tinha dito era verdadeiro, ele começou a descer as escadas no silêncio de todos, meio sem jeito e já de frente ao amigo – que até então estava imóvel – disse:

Takao: Hm... Surpresa. –Disse-lhe esboçando um sorriso

Kai: Takao... Você... Eu...

-Takao conversou comigo hoje de manhã...

Kai: Você... O motorista que conversou comigo mais cedo...

O velho homem soltou uma gargalhada e tirou uma barba falsa que usava.

Kai: Senhor Dickenson!

Sr. Dickenson: Isso mesmo. Takao conversou comigo hoje cedo, e me disse sobre o que você estava passando, e por isso peço desculpas por não entender que você estava desolado, devia sentir orgulho de ter um amigo tão atencioso, então eu decidi fazer uma festa surpresa e Takao organizou quase tudo, e com ajuda dos amigos que aqui encontrou.

Kai surpreso olhou para Takao, e este ainda o olhava com serenidade.

Takao: Você merece. Parabéns pelo seu dia.

E todos os amigos presentes, começaram a bater palmas, dando finalmente início à festa.

...

E FIM!

Yeah! Uhuuul!

Pois é gente, acabou. Minhas idéias não vieram como eu esperava, até porque nunca tinha escrito uma fic sem nenhuma base, apenas fui escrevendo. Mas acho que pelo menos está razoável.

Espero que tenham gostado, e mesmo se por acaso você ler ela muito tempo depois de publicada, mande review mesmo assim, e espero suas opiniões.

E só uma coisinha:

Xia: Ei minha fofa, você não está nem de longe sendo chata, na verdade, eu agradeço por estar me ajudando. Muito obrigada.

Ana: Hey Ana, fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Principalmente por que fiz na "tora". Espero que você também tenha gostado desse. Beijos minha linda!

Reviews são sempre bem vindos, criticas construtiva também.

Bey-jus e se Deus quiser, até a próxima!


End file.
